


the watcher’s demise

by politelydeclined



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, Inspired By MAG192, Jonah Is Not Having A Good Time, Poetry, is there such thing as beholding inspired poetry?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29059269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/politelydeclined/pseuds/politelydeclined
Summary: a quick poem inspired by MAG192.jonah beholds, and the sight is consuming.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	the watcher’s demise

the world is split between watchers and watched, and above all stands the Eye, taking it in.  
and its pupil - glowing, all-seeing and trapped - is bound to its throne,  
stands in its shadow, taken apart by the fears he commands  
he thinks he can hear a sweet mocking voice  
a ring in his ear amidst the urge to _consume and corrupt and hide and show and burn and throw and break and kill-_  
“watch, jonah” the voice whispers to him, “watch and behold,  
for you brought this onto yourself,  
damning the empty, scorching space in your chest.  
watch, jonah, for you demanded to watch over the Eye  
to reign over all, in its righteous place.  
take it in, jonah, your arrogance and pride,  
the source of your hopeless, pathetic doom.  
you plotted for power, for earth-bound control, o pupil.  
now Watch, and Look and See and Know - feast your eyes upon your demise.”

**Author's Note:**

> I usually don’t post my poetry here - i usually don’t post my poetry at all - but this one came to me like a fever dream and yes, i’m still trying to recover from that episode. my sympathy goes out to all my fellow elias simps.


End file.
